User blog:ElizaCreststeel/Developer Insider: Upcoming Content
Posted by The Crew 2019-04-07 19:00:00 Ahoy, This insider is to address some of our plans for this year. Many of you have expressed concern over the lack of updates this year and we hear you, the truth is, we’ve been working a ton on some features that you should see soon. Several features have been a massive undertaking which is why you haven’t seen many updates being churned out. The team decided it would be a good idea to lay out the plans in order to alleviate some of your concerns! Granted, this list is not exhaustive. Some of the biggest stuff we’re working on isn’t quite ready yet, and we’ll announce that content at a later date. Cannon Defense is the first feature you should be seeing in the near future. As we mentioned in a past insider post, there are a few crashes related to the Panda3D engine that we are fixing. Besides those crashes, Cannon Defense is looking great and we plan on releasing it soon. One common issue we have seen on the forums are players frustrated by the lack of inventory space, forcing them to trash quest rewards. We devised a solution by allowing these items to be resold at new Quest Rewards Vendors. If you have thrown out your Magenta Ostrich Hat from the Raven’s Cove quest, for example, you can now purchase it again from a vendor in the tailor shop. Quest rewards including clothing, weapons, tattoos, and jewelry will be available to purchase. This feature has been extensively tested and will be released in our next update! Another change that we hope to make involves our massive 64-bit overhaul known as “Pypperoni”. To catch up any of those who aren’t aware of what this is, Pypperoni is a huge overhaul of our behind-the-scenes functions. It should improve frame rate, graphics, and make the game run much more smoothly overall. This overhaul has gone very well on our testing server and we are making a few more fixes with it before it is ready for the public. We have heard your reports on the various issues with invasions, including with Jolly Roger. These are being addressed by our developers and fixes have been made on our testing server. These fixes, as well as implementing invasions on Padres del Fuego, will be coming soon as well. For our PvP and SvS players, we are aware of the issues you have been experiencing and we appreciate your bug reports. We will be addressing these bugs, particularly a pesky bug regarding explosives. We also have plans to overhaul the Lookout system as well later this year, but that is still in the early stages and we’ll have more information soon. The Crew also has some content surprises that may appear later this year. We have made a few hints in the game about these surprises. Hopefully, you’ve been paying attention! Thank you all for your continued patience with us! The Crew Category:Blog posts Category:News